


In Our Favour

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn't look forward to coming to the Capitol every year, doesn't look forward to reliving what everyone else sees as a triumphant victory, and he sees as a spreading bloody stain on his life. The Capitol is loud and gaudy and bright, and sets him on edge from the moment he steps off the train, and he doesn't think this year is going to be any different. He finds out just how wrong he is when he's introduced to Cinna, a man who is everything the Capitol is not, and everything Adam finds he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cockbertbigbang.
> 
> Thank you to janescott for being an amazing beta as always, and thanks to dun for the great art to go with!  
> http://dun.livejournal.com/20803.html

Adam took a sip of his ridiculous cocktail, his face screwing up just a little at the extreme sweetness. Despite how many years he’d been coming here, it always took him a few days to get used to the food in the Capitol. He hated coming to the Capitol, dreaded it every year when the build-up to the Hunger Games started and he knew he’d have to put a smile on his face and pretend he didn’t want to run screaming in the other direction. Adam had been young when he’d won his games, only 15, but rather than the horrors dulling as years passed, they seemed to only get sharper and brighter as the reality of what he’d done, what they’d made him do settled in deeper around him. 

He shook his head, clearing it, and took another sip of his drink, the fizzy pink liquid going down smoother this time. He turned away from the bar and let a smile curve his lips as he surveyed the party, taking in the spectacle in front of him. People bustled around excitedly in a sea of impossibly bright colours and elaborate outfits, hair piled on top of their heads in precarious bunches, skin dyed to match whatever colour the Capitol had decided was the must-have of the season. Coming from District 8, Adam knew exactly how much work went into these clothes, growing up watching his mother come home from working in the textile factories, exhausted and fingers bloodied from the work. He couldn’t pretend he was immune to the draw of beautiful things however, and he fingered the hem of his deep blue jacket, the velvety embroidered fabric soft against his skin, the movement making it sparkle, almost like stars in the sky. No one in District 8 ever got to wear any of the most fabulous things they produced, and most of them never even got to see the kind of garment Adam was wearing today, and that thought made him stand a little taller, a little prouder to represent his people.

“Adam! It’s so good to see you!” A large hand clapped onto Adam’s shoulder, and he spun to look into a face he didn’t recognize. Bright green hair was spilling out from underneath a little top hat, and Adam noticed that the hand on his shoulder was dyed a paler shade of green, giving the man in front of him the appearance of some kind of insect. It was entirely possible that Adam did know this man - maybe Augustus or maybe Romulus or some other ancient mouthful of a name - but perhaps last year another colour had been the height of fashion.

Still, Adam smiled widely, shaking his hand. “Yes, it’s good to see you too. Seeing familiar faces is the best part of these visits.”

Augustus or maybe Romulus nodded, his green hair feathering around his head in a way that wasn’t entirely natural. “Oh, yes, it certainly is. I only wish you’d let us get our hands on you, you could be so breathtaking with just a little...” He waved his hands in the air, a flourish that suggested the kinds of things that nearly made Adam wince. After he’d won his games, they’d suggested all sorts of alterations to his skin, his hair or his face, but he’d declined all of the permanent modifications. He had however developed a love for the temporary, cosmetic alterations offered in the Capitol such as the liner smudged around his eyes and the shiny blue polish on his fingernails that matched his jacket. Those were things he liked enough to take home to District 8, stockpiling them on his yearly visits to the Capitol for they were far nicer than any cosmetics available in the districts.

“I understand that your talent was fashion design, yes? Such an appropriate talent coming from District 8!” Adam realized the man was still talking, his eyes sparkling excitedly as he wrung his hands together. “I just wanted to introduce to our newest stylist, perhaps you’ll have something in common! He’s taking on District 12 this year. And he picked them himself! With his talent he surely could’ve gotten a better district.” The man shook his head almost sadly, but then perked back up, gesturing broadly to his side. “Adam, this is Cinna. Cinna, Adam.”

Adam followed the line of the man’s hand, expecting to be met with more garishness. The stylists and prep teams were traditionally some of the most flamboyant citizens of the Capitol, at least in Adam’s experience. But when Adam finally laid eyes on Cinna, he found he was remarkable for all that he wasn’t. In a sea of pink and greens and yellows so bright they hurt your eyes, Cinna was dressed in simple black, his shirt and pants fitting him impeccably, a deep grey vest with a slight sheen over the top adding just enough interest. His skin was smooth and coffee-brown, natural and unaltered, except for the glint of bright gold liner that ringed his eyes, bringing out greenish-gold flecks in them. His hand was warm and dry when Adam took it, his smile wide and genuine.

“Adam. It’s lovely to meet you. I’ll think we’ll have a lot in common.” He smiled at the man next to him, the tone in his voice was suddenly pointed when he spoke. “Thank you so much for introducing us, Ambrosius, that was very thoughtful.”

Ambrosius, of course his name was Ambrosius, Adam vaguely remembered him now. Last year his hair had been shades of blue, looking like ocean waves as it floated around his head. As Cinna thanked him, Ambrosius smiled proudly, shaking his green curls as he turned to grab a bright orange cocktail from the bar behind them. “Well, we are nothing if not thoughtful here in the Capitol, we do love to show our victors a good time when they visit us! Enjoy, gentlemen!” He swept away with a flourish, the tails of his coat fluttering behind him as he blended into the rainbow of the crowd.

They were both silent for a few moments, watching the crowd close in around Ambrosius. Adam took a long swallow of his drink, the bubbles still tickling his nose when he spoke. “Wow.”

Cinna laughed, the sound pleasantly rough, his head tipped back in genuine amusement. “Wow is a good word for it. The Capitol is a lot to take.”

“You’re not used to it, growing up here?” Adam moved away from the bar, gesturing for Cinna to follow him to a small seating area that was as secluded as possible at such an important party.

“I don’t think you could ever get used to it. My parents weren’t the flashy type; my mother once dyed her hair purple, but she said she felt so silly she dyed it right back.” Cinna shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “It can be fun to watch, especially at parties like these, but most of the time even I find it overwhelming.”

Adam nodded, feeling more at ease as the minutes ticked by. “Being a stylist for the games seems like an odd choice of a career then, if the fashions here aren’t really your thing.”

A smile spread across Cinna’s face, and Adam found he liked the look of it. “Oh, just because I don’t like the garish things that are so popular, doesn’t mean I don’t like fashion. And you know how the games and the victors become such trendsetters, I thought maybe I could start something, make some waves if I got to work on such a big stage.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see what you do with District 12, those kids never get a fair shot, always in those tiny coal miner’s outfits. Can you tell me your secrets?” Adam grinned, leaning forward and lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

Cinna leaned in too, shifting forward till their knees were brushing and looked around furtively before dropping his voice to a husky whisper. “I’ve only just met you, I can’t go spilling all my secrets right away. Where’s the fun in that?”

Adam laughed softly, leaning back into the fluffy cushions of his chair. “No, I guess you’re right. I’ll have to tune in to the tribute parade like everyone else.

“You will. And at the next party, you’ll have to tell me what you thought.” Cinna lifted his glass to his lips, catching Adam’s eye over the rim as he drained it, his gaze and raised eyebrow making Adam’s hand clench a little tighter around his glass. Usually, he dreaded all of these parties; rubbing elbows with people who made his skin crawl, colours so bright and so garish that his eyes ached, and of course, the games themselves. But this year, maybe he had something to look forward to.

***

It was days before Adam ran into Cinna again. His tributes had caused such a sensation after their entrance during the parade that he'd been swept up into a whirlwind of interviews and parties, everyone just dying to know where he got the idea to literally set his tributes ablaze, why he was wasting what was obvious a huge talent on a doomed district like 12. Adam had some of the same questions, if he was honest, because Cinna's talent would have been enough to get him the job of stylist for any district he wanted, even the perennial favourite to win, 2. But then Adam watched as the tributes were scored, and the girl from 12, the girl on fire got the highest score going into the games, and 11, a score Adam could hardly remember ever seeing, and his questions only got more numerous. What did Cinna know that the rest of them didn't?

There were parties and dinners every night during the games, the wealthy residents of the Capitol gathering to watch the festivities and place bets, and occasionally sponsoring gifts if they could be persuaded by the mentors that their tribute was worth it. It was at one of these parties that Adam finally saw Cinna, standing across the room in the middle of a crowd of people who were all dying to get close to him, their rainbow hair bobbing around, only emphasizing the calmness that radiated from Cinna and drew Adam across the crowded room.

Adam dodged party guests with practice skill, thanking them for whatever false compliment they paid him as he moved, skirting around Avox waiters with platters full of food and drink, pausing only to grab two of the most innocuous cocktails he could find, until he was on the edge of the crowd surrounding Cinna. He smiled when Cinna's eyes caught his, holding up the extra drink he'd grabbed for Cinna and wiggling the glass a little, asking a silent question. Cinna nodded at him, his eyes catching the light and twinkling just a little as he smiled back.

Cinna excused himself from the crowd, all of them dramatically sighing as he moved through them, shaking hands and smiling apologetically, promising to come back later but he wouldn't want to miss out on the lovely food and drink offered at this party, now would he? Adam admired him for that; years of coming to the Capitol and he still hadn't quite learned the art of saying no so graciously, so he usually just said yes.

“Thank you, that was a bit suffocating.” Cinna smiled gratefully, accepting the drink from Adam and taking a long swallow.

“You looked like you were doing just fine to me, you seem like a natural.” Adam sipped his drink, pleasantly surprised to find that it was hardly sweet at all, the sharp bite of alcohol tickling the back of his throat comfortably.

Cinna's smile turned a little playful, and he leaned in close. “I'm really just a very good actor, but don't tell anyone.”

He smelled warm and spicy, and Adam could hardly stop himself from leaning in even further to breathe in even more of that scent, to find out if Cinna's skin tasted the same way. He gripped his glass a little tighter, taking a deep swallow to wet his suddenly parched throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get the words out, Cinna was saying them, the words that were spinning in Adam's head coming out of Cinna's mouth, and Adam's pulse quickened.

“Do you have to stay, or can you get away from the circus?” Cinna's eyes twinkled wildly, the gold liner bringing out the gold flecks in a way that made his eyes look impossibly deeper and darker.

“If you can get away, I can definitely get away.” Adam felt his voice already growing husky, his cheeks flushing when Cinna took his drink from him and deposited it on a nearby table, Cinna's hand finding its way to the small of Adam's back and steering him forward through the crowd.

It was surprisingly easy to get out of the room. Adam had expected it to take forever, every person wanting to stop Cinna and tell him how wonderful he was or stop Adam and wink and nudge and ask him what he was doing later, but before Adam could blink, they were out in the cool night air, the lights and sounds of the party spilling out blissfully behind them. The slight chill against Adam’s skin brought him back to Earth for a moment, suddenly made him realize how quickly things were going, how impulsively they were acting. He looked over at Cinna, the moonlight somehow making his eyes look even brighter and his smile look even warmer, and Adam decided that he could use a little impulsivity. From the moment he stepped off the train into the Capitol, his visits were orchestrated with military precision, and this was finally something he could do just because he wanted to. Adam felt his lips curve into an easy smile and he reached out, Cinna’s hand warm and solid as he took it, following easily when Cinna tugged him forward. 

Thankfully, Cinna's apartment was nearby, near enough that they walked, enjoying the slight breeze and the relative quiet of the Capitol streets. They didn't talk, but Adam twined his fingers with Cinna's, feeling over the bones in the back of his hand, sliding around to feel his pulse steady and quick under the thin skin of his wrist, feeling it speed up at Adam's light touch.

When they finally got to Cinna's building, Adam sent out a silent thank you for the person who invented the incredibly fast elevators in the Capitol. As they zoomed up to Cinna's floor, Cinna pulled Adam close, sliding his hands up underneath Adam's jacket to wrap them around Adam's waist, sliding them up his back. Adam pressed back into the touch, more than enjoying how Cinna's hands were large enough to span his back and how warm they were, nearly hot even through the material of his shirt. Cinna's chest was broad and strong, and Adam was just leaning into it, his lips nearly Cinna's neck when the elevator dinged, the door sliding open onto Cinna's floor. Adam held back a groan as Cinna chuckled, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

“Come on, we're almost there, and this is one of the few things I think we'll both agree are actually better _without_ fabulous clothes.” Cinna's voice was light and joyful, and Adam couldn't help the laugh that spilled out of him as they nearly ran down the hall. Adam was already unbuttoning his jacket when they arrived at Cinna's door, barely inside before he was tossing it to the side just in time to be pressed back against the door by Cinna's strong arms, nimble fingers making quick work of the shiny black buttons on Adam's shirt.

Adam groaned at the feeling of Cinna's body against his, every part of his body thick and strong and solid, and Adam wrapped his arms around Cinna and pulled him closer until there was barely enough space between them for Cinna to push Adam's shirt off his shoulders, exposing Adam's pale skin to the dim light. Cinna bent his head to Adam's shoulder, pressing a wet kiss to the soft skin where his neck met his shoulder, dragging his lips up Adam's neck to worry at his pulse with his teeth. Adam could feel a mark blooming there, but he didn't care, instead he slid his hand up Cinna's back to grip his fingers in the short hair on the back of Cinna's head, holding him and urging him to continue.

His other hand slid lower, over the silky material of Cinna's slacks to cup his ass, the firm flesh just barely giving under Adam's fingers. He groaned as he thought about digging his teeth into that flesh, or his heels, and his hips thrust forward of their own will, grinding his own hard cock against Cinna's thigh and pulling an answering rough moan from Cinna's throat. Cinna thrust forward against him, the two of them groaning at rutting like teenagers, hands and lips touching any piece of skin they could reach, clothes being tugged and pulled off awkwardly, as neither of them seemed willing to step far enough back to make it easier.

Both of them chuckled breathlessly when they tried to shove their pants down and they got stuck on their shoes, finally stepping back to kick off their shoes, pants pooling on the ground as they stepped back together, groaning as their naked bodies pressed together for the first time. Adam let himself be pushed back against the door, tipping his head back so Cinna could continue his assault on the tender skin of his neck, peppering the pale flesh with marks. He let his hands roam greedily over Cinna's body, the skin just as smooth and perfect as he'd imagined it except where tattoos swirled over it, previously hidden by his clothes. Adam dragged his fingernails lightly down the broad expanse of Cinna's back, digging his fingertips into the generous curve of his ass before sliding around to the front and feeling the strength of his arms and chest, sneaking his hands between their bodies to scrape his fingernails over Cinna's nipples, bringing a sharp gasp from Cinna's throat.

Adam grinned, doing it again just to hear the noise and then pushed back on Cinna's chest, flipping them so Cinna was the one with his back to the door. He leaned in, taking just a half-second to take in the lust-filled, blurry look on Cinna's face before licking his lips and capturing Cinna's mouth in a punishing kiss. Cinna's lips were full and soft beneath is, and even if Adam had wanted to take it slow, he didn't think he could. He swept his tongue deep into Cinna's mouth, tasting the sharp bite of the drink they'd had before they left the party, and beneath that something that tasted like the spice Adam had smelled earlier. He pulled Cinna's lower lip into his mouth, scraping his teeth over it until it reddened gorgeously, somehow impossibly fuller when Adam pulled away, taking another look before pressing his lips to Cinna's jaw, moving down his throat, following the thumping of his pulse.

He breathed in as he swept his tongue up behind Cinna's ear, the smell of him assaulting Adam's nostrils as he swirled his tongue around the rings piercing Cinna's earlobe, the metallic tang mixing with the heady taste of Cinna's skin into something addictive and unforgettable. He sighed as Cinna's warm hands swept over his back, fingernails digging in just enough to make everything feel frantic. Cinna curved one hand around Adam's waist, the other sliding between their bodies to tease over the head of Adam's cock, already slick and sensitive, making Adam shudder with want. Adam pulled his mouth away from Cinna's skin, his breathing ragged as he pushed into Cinna's touch, Cinna's fingers working him expertly like he already knew everything Adam could possibly want.

“Cinna, Cinna, please. Can we, not here?” Adam's legs were shaking as Cinna wrapped his big hand around Adam's cock, using the slickness pooling at the head to ease the slide. His gut was already swirling with warmth, and there was so much he wanted to do before he let that warmth take over.

Cinna groaned a little gruffly, his fingers stuttering just slightly as they moved over Adam's cock, his other hands tightening on Adam's hip hard enough to leave red marks behind. “Yes, yeah, okay, come here.”

They stumbled through Cinna's apartment, still not willing to stop touch each other long enough to just walk, pausing only so Cinna could flip on the light in his bedroom. Adam looked around, taking in the simple elegance of the room, the soothing grey walls, the simple dark furniture, the large bed in the centre of the room with satin pillows in silver and grey piled high on a deep purple duvet that shimmered faintly in the warm light of the room. He was actually taken aback for a second, and he realized he must have been staring when he felt Cinna's hand on the small of his back pushing him forward, Cinna's lips against his ear. “It's even better than it looks, I promise.”

Adam started to laugh, but then he was tumbling, falling into the plushness of the bed with Cinna on top of him, his body fitting perfectly between Adam's legs and Adam's laugh dissolved into a needy moan. He felt his heart rate quicken as Cinna rocked down into him, his skin tingling hectically as Cinna’s fingers traced patterns over Adam’s shoulders, arms and chest. He gasped when Cinna’s fingers teased over his nipples, arching his back up for more, his breath escaping in a ragged groan when Cinna pinched and tugged until Adam’s nipples were pink and pebbled. Cinna bent to kiss Adam, their lips meeting in a kiss that quickly turned from soft into something urgent and needy.

Cinna’s back was broad, and Adam slid his hands down it, feeling the muscles move smoothly under the skin, digging his nails in just enough to hear Cinna’s breath catch before reaching lower to cup Cinna’s ass. He squeezed gently, enjoying the way it filled his hands perfectly, the flesh firm and round. He tugged Cinna’s hips down until their cocks were pressed together, pre-come slicking them both and easing the slide. Adam snuck one hand between their bodies and wrapped it both of their cocks as best he could, swirling his thumb over the heads, mingling the wetness there until Cinna dropped his head to Adam’s shoulder and groaned, his hips thrusting helplessly into Adam’s hand.

His voice was roughened when he spoke, already sounding half-wrecked, and Adam couldn’t help but twist his wrist just enough to hear his voice break even more. “Adam, can I?” Cinna leaned back just enough to give space for his own hand to slide down Adam’s body, skirting around Adam’s hard cock and going lower, ghosting a teasing touch over Adam’s hole. Adam couldn’t help the little whine that spilled from his lips, the touch so light it was barely there somehow even more inflaming. His voice felt like it was trapped in his throat, a lump he couldn’t force air around but he nodded, shaking his head fiercely as he let his hand slide from Cinna’s cock, his legs falling even wider open in invitation.

Adam watched as Cinna bent over him, not letting his fingers move from where they teased over Adam’s hole as he retrieved a small pot from his nightstand. His fingers deftly opened the lid, and the slightly sweet scent of the lube filled the room, the sweetness there to cover the medicinal notes that the Capitol could apparently never get rid of entirely. As much as Adam thought the Capitol could probably make better use of their advanced sciences developing things other than lubricant that had made condoms obsolete, he wasn’t about to complain as Cinna replaced his dry fingers with deliciously slick ones. He rubbed his fingers slowly around Adam’s opening, pushing with a gentle pressure until his flesh started to give. Adam was already close to begging, rocking his hips down into the touch, trying to get Cinna’s fingers fully inside of him instead of just dipping barely in like they were. Cinna just grinned down at him and kept at it, working him open slow and gentle, fingers going a little deeper on each pass.

By the time Cinna had three fingers sunk in all the way to the knuckles, Adam was panting, his skin glistening with sweat, his body moving without his permission, writhing against the soft material of Cinna’s duvet. Cinna kept up the slow motions even now, pushing his fingers in as deep as they would go, pulling them out nearly all the way before sliding them back in, twisting them with no real pattern to wring ragged moans from Adam’s throat, Adam’s fingers clenching so hard into the duvet he thought he might never be able to let go. In his head, Adam was cursing Cinna’s calmness, calling him every nasty name he could think of for not just fucking him already, but all he could manage to say out loud was _please_ , breathless and needy and wanting. 

Above him, Cinna let out a shaky breath, and Adam blinked his eyes to clear them enough to get a good look. He could see now that Cinna wasn’t as calm as he appeared, the muscles in his arms corded with the effort of holding back, his cock flushed dark where it stood hard and neglected against his belly. Sweat beaded on his brow and his shoulders, and Adam watched as a droplet rolled down over his chest, silent and still until it disappeared into his navel. Adam unclenched his fingers from the duvet, reaching them out to slide down Cinna’s arms, feeling just how hard he was holding back, how much he wanted this too. “Please, Cinna, I want this, so much.”

As much as he saw it, Adam felt the moment that Cinna let go, felt his muscles go soft, felt his pulse speed up. Adam couldn’t help the whimper that fell from his lips when Cinna slid his fingers out, but Cinna’s lips on his caught the sound, turning it into a breathless sigh when their tongues tangled together. Cinna’s weight on him felt amazing, his slim hips bracketed by Adam’s long legs, his arms more than strong enough to hold Adam down and press him deliciously deep into the plush bed.

Adam was moaning even before Cinna pushed into him, the feeling of the blunt head of his cock pressing against his hole almost enough to send him over the edge. Cinna was slick from the lube, almost too slick, and as soon as he pushed, his cock slid deep into Adam’s body, filling him perfectly. Adam wrapped his arms around Cinna, pulling him closer and digging his nails into Cinna’s shoulders, raking them down as back when Cinna finally started moving. He could feel Cinna’s thighs shaking as he built up a slow, deep rhythm, but Adam wanted more, needed more. He pulled Cinna’s hips in with his legs, finally digging his heels into the firm flesh of Cinna’s ass like he’d imagined doing. He lifted his own hips up to meet Cinna’s thrusts, urging him to go harder, faster, until Cinna gave in, his hips snapping forward almost violently.

Cinna tipped his head back and groaned loudly when he started fucking Adam in earnest, and Adam matched it, their voices filling the room and only barely drowning out the sounds of skin on skin. It was perfect, hot and fast and urgent, Cinna’s body feeling like it was everywhere all at once. Adam felt like his senses were being assaulted from all angles, like he was about to fly apart and the only thing holding him together was the weight of Cinna’s body on top of him. He held on tight, fingers dug into Cinna’s shoulders, heels dug into his ass as he felt the warmth beginning to grow deep in his belly, spreading outward to his limbs. He arched his back as Cinna thrust especially deep into him, rocking his hips down as if he was trying to pull Cinna in impossibly deeper. He felt like he was racing towards his climax, like he wanted to get there already and like he wanted it to never, ever end. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, his skin too hot, and he moved restlessly under Cinna’s body, a stream of nonsense babble starting to spill from his lips.

Whatever Adam was saying, it obviously had an effect on Cinna, his hips stuttering. He dropped himself to his elbows so he could capture Adam’s lips, kissing him fiercely and deeply, only partially silencing the sounds spilling from Adam. The change in position was enough to push Adam right to the edge, his cock trapped between their bodies as they moved together, Cinna’s cock pressed deep in him and hitting all the spots inside him that made him see stars. He had to drag his mouth away from Cinna as he came, dragging in a shaky breath before crying out, his cock spilling untouched between their bodies, slick and hot. Cinna paused for a moment, his hips coming to an uneven stop as Adam’s body clenched down on him, wringing a sobbing breath from his throat, his breath hot where he had his face buried in Adam’s neck.

When Cinna started moving again, Adam’s whole body felt over sensitized, his skin buzzing, his heart still thudding rapidly. Cinna’s cock felt even bigger as it pushed into him, his nerves singing as he gripped harder onto Cinna’s shoulders. Adam dragged one hand up to curve around the back of Cinna’s neck, tugging until he could get his mouth on Cinna’s again, kissing him deep and dirty, tongues sliding against each other, wet and perfect. He could taste Cinna’s moans, feel the way his body was starting to shake, and Adam wrapped his legs tight around Cinna’s waist to pull him in as deep as he could. He could feel the split second when Cinna’s body tensed and then completely relaxed, a deep moan ripping from his throat only to be muffled by Adam’s mouth which was still pressed close to his.

Cinna’s arms finally gave out, and he let himself fall to the bed, just barely managing to not land completely on top of Adam. Adam grimaced a little as Cinna pulled out, feeling the slick emptiness that came after, but he couldn’t even pretend that he didn’t feel amazing. His limbs were heavy - and Cinna’s were even heavier where they were draped over Adam’s chest - his skin was damp with sweat, and he was sure his eyeliner was running down his face, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so good. Maybe he never had. He shifted just enough so that he could roll to face Cinna, Cinna’s hand falling easily to rest at Adam’s waist, his fingers tracing idle circles. He smiled sleepily, seeing his own happiness reflected on Cinna’s face, reaching out to wipe away a smudge of gold from Cinna’s cheek. 

“Do you have to go back?” Cinna’s voice was still a little rough, his breath finally coming evenly again.

Adam shrugged, reaching down to tangle his fingers together with Cinna’s where they rested on his hip. “I probably should, I’m sure someone will notice that I’m not back.” He was quiet for a moment, thinking. “On the other hand, I don’t think I really care. People definitely saw us leave together, a victor and a stylist is probably good enough gossip that no one will come breaking down your door for one night.” He said it lightly, but he knew that it wasn’t just a joke, and the look on Cinna’s face said that he did too.

Cinna smiled then, squeezing Adam’s hand and pulling him closer until they were pressed together from shoulders to knees. “I’m willing to take that chance.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Adam’s cheek, then trailing his lips over until Adam met him halfway, the kiss slow and gentle, all the urgency of earlier gone for the moment. Adam sighed as Cinna’s hand swept lightly down his back, and he decided he was willing to take that chance too, even if he intended on making the best of every moment, just in case they did only get one night.

 

***

The next morning, Adam said goodbye to Cinna with a kiss and a promise to see him soon, moving quickly through the streets hoping not to be noticed, and wondering when he’d get to see Cinna next. He didn’t expect that he’d only get to see him from across rooms for the rest of the games, never expected the games to take the turn they did. He’d heard the rumours about what had happened in District 11, whispers of uprisings and riots, whispers that Adam hadn’t believed, even if part of him had felt his heart race at the thought. What was different about this year? The games had always been horrible and brutal, so what had suddenly made someone crack, pushed them over the edge to where they couldn’t sit back and take it anymore? Adam wasn’t sure, didn’t even want to make a guess, but there was a feeling deep in the back of his mind that made him think he and Cinna were being kept apart by design, that someone was trying to keep them from getting even closer. He was no stranger to feeling watched, especially not in the Capitol, but in the days since he’d gone home with Cinna, Adam had felt the heat of powerful eyes on him at all times, and he’d gone over and over the things he’d talked about with Cinna, searching for anything that would cause this level of scrutiny.

Adam had gasped with everyone else when Claudius announced the first rule change, had rooted for the star-crossed lovers from District 12 with everyone else, his heart breaking when they changed the rule back, seeing the aching look that passed between Cinna’s tributes as they weighed their options, all of them terrible. As the two joined hands, raising their arms into the sky and preparing to swallow a mouthful a poisonous berries to keep the Capitol from winning, Adam was hit with a wave of knowing. These kids were finishing what Cinna had started the day he’d lit them on fire, starting a sensation, starting the rumblings of the kind of talk Adam had only heard in hushed whispers when his parents had thought he was asleep. His heart beat fast and steady as he searched the room, sweeping his eyes from wall to wall until he finally caught a flash of gold and his eyes landed on Cinna’s. Cinna’s gaze warmed and softened and he nodded, just the briefest bob of his head and Adam returned it, holding Cinna’s gaze for as long as he could before Cinna was swept up in a wave of congratulations. It was the most contact he’d had with Cinna in days, and his heart ached when Cinna had to look away, his fingers itching to be able to reach out and touch Cinna just one more time. Adam had no idea what came next, no idea what role he might play in the game Cinna had started, but he trusted Cinna, trusted that he would on the right side, and as Adam just barely caught of glimpse of Cinna being nearly carried out of the room by a crowd of clueless revellers, he knew that he was ready for anything.


End file.
